


Perhaps

by My_people_skills_are_rusty777



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, No Spoilers, Not really set at a specific point in the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_people_skills_are_rusty777/pseuds/My_people_skills_are_rusty777
Summary: Perhaps if things were different, they could be together.(Not really a fic, just a little thing I wrote)





	Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> He is Castiel. The italicized _he_ is Dean.

Perhaps is such a funny word. Perhaps if things were different... Perhaps if he were not a he at all, but a she, perhaps then they could have been together. Perhaps if he hadn't betrayed _him_ , he would have been allowed to stay with _him_. Perhaps if he had died, maybe _they_ wouldn't have. Perhaps if he had been a little faster, a little stronger, he could have saved _them_ , and in doing so, saved himself. Perhaps if he hadn't been so selfish and thought about what was best for both of them, rather than sacrificing himself so he wouldn't ever have to feel the pain of living without _him_ , he would have realized that _he_ felt that same pain at losing him. Perhaps if he had been a little better, a little kinder, a little smarter, _he_ would have loved him back. Perhaps if he hadn't been so blind, he would have realized that _he_ already did.


End file.
